A need exists for a new and improved seating unit, such as a sofa, loveseat, chair or the like which includes a frame adapted to support a spring unit and also receive supplemental frame components and upholstery of selected and varied configurations. Accordingly, a fabricated wooden frame with floor support, beam and brace structures receives a spring assembly having end and center support with linked leaf springs utilizing a stacked arch spring system and individual tie bars linking horizontal spring bands, the spring assembly also having improved frame mounting.